


spoopie

by nightpelts_dream



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Stabstab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightpelts_dream/pseuds/nightpelts_dream
Summary: murder mystery- but mostly just murderthey go to caben, oh no there murder
Kudos: 1





	spoopie

The four walked through the snow to the winter lodge, Falcon stepped up the stairs and then opened the door. They went into the lobby area to check-in, “ok, you are all checked in, here are your keys!” the lodge owner said, her name was Marmalade, she wore a coat and jeans, she also wore sunglasses. Falcon nodded and said,  
“Thank you,” he grabbed the keys, he went across the lobby to go up the stairs. Snake, Winter, and Sandy followed Falcon up the stairs, the stairs were made of wood, and so was the whole cabin, except for some places where it looked as if they were made of rocks and concrete. It was a nice place, they just went to go and settle down in the room to begin unpacking when they heard sirens coming closer, then it stopped as they heard a car door slam shut, whatever the police were there for it did not concern them. 

The police arrived at the lodge and what Marmalade assumed was the detective. “Hello,” he said “I’m detective Andesite”  
“Hello, I am Marmalade, I assume you are here for the murder?” replied Marmalade,  
“Yes,” he said, Marmalade nodded,  
“Follow me,” she said and led the way into the back of the cabin where she opened a door that leads outside, snow was falling fast but they could still see the body on the ground, it was twisted and mangled in an unnatural position, bones poking out from its arms. Andesite shivered “It looks like the killer really had it out for them”  
“Yeah,” said Marmalade flatly, “anyway imma head back inside,” she said walking back into the lodge closing the door. Andesite investigated the body, looking for any clues as to what happened, but he could not see anything other than the body, and even it was starting to be buried in snow, Andesite decided it would be better to look for clues inside of the cabin. He opened the door and went back into the cabin, he closed the door slowly and put his paws into his pockets as he walked around looking around for anything that could be of any help to the case. “Oh hey there you are, would you like to stay here overnight? It looks too dangerous to go back out on the road”  
“Sure, maybe I find more clues tomorrow.”

The next morning Sandy woke up early, so she walked out of the room silently closing the door with a book in her hand. She walked down the stairs and went towards the sunroom where the walls were made of glass and it had some plants and furniture in there, so Sand sat down on a white couch and began to read. The snow was still falling hard still, clank click clank ‘was that hail?’ sandy thought, she put her book down and decided she would be off to do something else, she liked to be busy doing something at all times. But when Sandy reached to open the door she found that it was locked! Or was it just jammed? There was no keyhole or lock! ‘How will I get out?’ she thought. She then pulled her phone out of her pocket to call Snake. Ring ring... Ring ring... Ring- “sorry I don’t feel like talking to you, talk to your phone if you want” beep-  
“Look, the door in the sunroom is jammed, can you please get me out of here?” After she said that she ended the message and put the phone in her pocket, she turned around and not a heartbeat longer a knife pierced her heart, she was pinned against the wall with the knife as she was stabbed, again and again, her vision went fuzzy, she fell to the floor clutching her stomach she breathed her last breath as life was swept from her. Ring ring… Ring ring… Ring- “hey, can’t answer right now, please leave a message at the beep!” beep-  
“look, don’t call me if you won’t answer, I’ll go get you soon I guess.” 

Snake walked out of the room and into the hallway, he passed marmalade in the hallway as he got to the room he found the door was not jammed at all, “hey don’t call me here for reason-” he stopped “Sandy!” he dropped on his knees “oh god sandy no, sandy”  
“Hey, snake breakfast now it closes at 9” winter said, she stopped “oh pore thing” she shook her head “come on Snake” snake nodded and got back to his feet, they both went downstairs toward the breakfast place, they sat down at the table  
“Hey where is Sandy?” asked Falcon, Snake looked away  
“She’s dead,” said Winter.  
“Oh,” Falcon glanced around  
“You know I always thought she would be the first to die out of us,” but before Snake could continue Andesite walked up to the table  
“Hello, may I ask you all some questions?”  
“Sure, why not?” said snake looking back up  
“Where were you two days ago?” Andesite asked taking out a small notebook  
“In jail, have no clue how we got out, actually yeah the better question is how did we get here?” explained Snake “did you guys take me here?” he asked Winter and Falcon  
“No” winter shook her head  
“I was asleep,” said Flacon  
“Ok, well what were you in jail for?” asked Andesite  
“Winter Flacon and I committed murder, sandy was not in jail, she was always nice” responded Snake  
“Ok… and where is Sandy now?”  
“Dead, upstairs, I did not kill her if that’s what you are thinking”  
Before he could say anything else the lights flickered off, but when they flickered back on Falcon was missing “Ok, this is bad”

Falcon saw darkness “you know it’s funny, how people cling onto hope” a torch-lit and he could see Marmalade without her glasses, her eyes were all white, with pastel blood coming from her eyes, Falcon then soon saw that some of her body was missing! Her guts and bones hanging from her torso where the flesh and fur was missing, she picked up a knife and threw it towards him, as he tried to move he saw he was chained down “why are you doing this, where am I?” he cried trying to get out of the chains  
“Good question,” she threw another knife, it just barely missed his head “how do you think I stay alive? Anyway, you are in the void.” she picked up another knife “any more questions?”  
“Whats the void,” Falcon asked his voice quivering  
“Nowhere” she through the knife, it pierced Falcons heart “and everywhere” Marmalade looked over to someone else, who looked like a dog, but a skull head with stuck on cloth ears “Stiches, take him away”

Snake looked out the window, ‘why was this happening?’ he thought ‘is it some sort of simulation?’ his thoughs were interrupted by Winter “hey, you ok?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine” Snake sighed, it was quiet for a while as no one knew what to say, they would leave but they could not open the door with how much snow there was, otherwise they alrighty would have left. They looked out the window in silence,  
“Help!” yowled Andesite, he was barely heard. Winter immediately started to run in his direction, Snake right behind her. Snake looked around and saw what looked like a secret door. He looked at winter and pointed his ears to the door, Winter nodded and as quietly as they could they walked across the cold floor. They found Andesite, but it was too late, he was split in half with his guts splayed on the ground, they saw marmalade and the skull dog side by side, marmalade looked back up “clever” she said, she ran down a hallway, Snake and Winter in close pursuit, the hallway got darker and darker, when all of a sudden they saw a small light, a match, they slowed to a stop “not so clever now?” she said dropping the match onto the ground, she disappeared in the smoke, the fire spread rapidly, the burning fire hot on there fur, they both ran, and ran, Winter and Snake went of different paths Winter going down a long hallway and snake just running, Winter ran and ran down the hallway, it seemed to never end, but, then she saw a dead end, the fire closing in, and it surrounding her, she choked on the smoke as it and the flame consumed her burning her fur and cooking her alive. Snake jumped out of a window, hurting his leg, but that was better than burning, he ran away, as fast as he could, eventually darkness surrounded him, he looked and turned around, everywhere darkness, so he just closed his eyes and ran, ran into the blackness, into the endless void, crunch crunch ‘huh?’ he opened his eyes, it was fall! The ground was covered with leaves, he was back!  
The end


End file.
